


Did You Mean It?

by LittleMissEightySixed, thewaterfalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Deamus, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissEightySixed/pseuds/LittleMissEightySixed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterfalcon/pseuds/thewaterfalcon
Summary: 'If you say it again, I'll say it back...'





	Did You Mean It?

**Author's Note:**

> LittleMissEightySixed and thewaterfalcon created this piece after for Slash-Zone's Live Roleplay Event. We hope you enjoy ...:)

****

****

 

* * *

 

**Dean**

_ 09:24 _ \- You up? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 09:41 -  _ Nnnnidhwjdk...ZzZzzzzzz.

 

**Dean**

_ 09:42 -  _ Wake up you lazy arse. We have plans today, remember?

 

**Dean**

_ 09:47 -  _ Seamus.

 

**Dean**

_ 09:49 - SEAMUS! _

 

**Seamus**

_ 10:01 -  _ Okay okay I'm up! 

 

**Seamus**

_ 10:02 -  _ If, say, I had forgotten the plans...which I definitely have not...what would you say? IF I had forgotten...which I have not. 

 

**Dean**

_ 10:02 -  _ Well then I would - let’s say - ring your pretty little neck! You know how important this is Shae, Blaise and Ginny are celebrating their one year and you KNOW she continues to pester me about not bringing someone. 

 

**Dean**

_ 10:03 -  _ You promised you would help. You know I can’t show up alone to this. 

 

**Dean**

_ 10:03 -  _ Wait, do you know what we are bringing?

 

**Seamus**

_ 10.05  _ \- Ahh! Yes...and I say that SOLELY as a noncommittal sound of agreement, and not because I've just remembered...because I hadn't forgotten. At all. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 10.05  _ \- And OF COURSE I know what we are bringing, what do you take me for, man??? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 10.07 -  _ I'm really sorry please don't kill me but I have no idea what we’re bringing. 

 

**Dean**

_ 10:09 -  _ You truly are the worst. 

 

**Dean**

_ 10:11 -  _ Do you suppose we should bring some fire whisky? 

 

**Dean**

_ 10:11 -  _ Or food? 

 

**Dean**

_ 10:15 -  _ Merlin Shae, can you answer me?! 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:01 -  _ For your information, I have apparated to the shop and purchased the firewhisky AND a ton of nice food. And no...not the 'usual shit’ I usually eat...actual nice food. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:03 -  _ You feel like I dick now, don't you? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:04 -  _ Are you coming here first? 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:05 -  _ Pffft. Me? A dick? I think you have got us mixed up. -.- 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:06 -  _ Yeah, I can come by and we can floo there. What all did you buy? 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:07 -  _ Stuff already made… right? 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:08 -  _ Merlin. PLEASE tell me it is already made. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:11 -  _ Ready-made ENOUGH, but I do to cook it all through first, but the instructions look easy...I doubt even I can mess this up.

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:15 -  _ The numbers on the oven bit of the cooker are temperatures, right?

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:17 -  _ Yeah, they must be...when you coming round?

 

**Seamus**

_ 11.21 -  _ Ugh, Dean? I think I need you to apparate here now, this Muggle oven...something, something went wrong…

 

**Dean**

_ 11:22 -  _ Bloody phone wasn’t alerting me. 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:22 -  _ Wait 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:22 -  _ What do you mean something went wrong? 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:23 -  _ I am still getting ready. What's going on? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:36 -  _ I might have redecorated...apparently...in a very ‘me’ type of way 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:31 -  _ [Seamus sent a picture]

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:33 -  _ Did that work? Can you see it?

 

**Dean**

_ 11:33 -  _ No. :( it's blank! Just describe it to me, yeah? Why do you think something is wrong? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:35 -  _ Well the cooker going bang was my first clue, and then my second was the fact the kitchen is now covered in a lot of black that it wasn't before and my third was that blasted (pun intended) alarm that you insisted I get screaming the place down like an angry banshee.

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:36 -  _ I'll need a new one, I had to wrench it from the ceiling then blow it up...now there's more soot. 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:36 -  _ YOU BLEW UP THE SMOKE ALARM?!

 

**Dean**

_ 11:37 -  _ Are you alright?

 

**Dean**

_ 11:38 -  _ Seamus? 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:40 -  _ Stop fucking around. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:42 -  _ Is that what it is? Well yeah, I need a new one...or not.. do you know how loud they are???

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:43 -  _ Also, it has a strange odour now it's blown up!? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 11:44 -  _ I'm not going to die, am I? There are fumes...

 

**Dean**

_ 11:45 -  _ YOU COULD VERY WELL DIE 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:46 -  _ Your floo isn't open!

 

**Dean**

_ 11:47 -  _ OPEN IT

 

**Dean**

11:50 - Seamus. Please.

 

**Dean**

_ 11:51 -  _ PLEASE

 

**Dean**

11:51 - Shae, please. You can't die. 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:53 -  _ SEAMUS FINNEGAN IF YOU DIE BY THE HANDS OF A STUPID MUGGLE OVEN I WILL PERSONALLY RESURRECT YOU AND KILL YOU MYSELF. 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:56 - Shae… please.  _

 

**Dean**

_ 11:58 -   _ I am going to get Harry! 

 

**Dean**

_ 11:59 -  _ Just hold on, okay?

 

**Dean**

_ 11:59 -  _ You can't die Shae…

 

**Dean**

_ 12:00 -  _ I love you… please hold on…

 

**Seamus**

_ 12:55  _ \- So, funny story...apparently some neighbours heard the explosion, then the alarm thing and then the second explosion...and then me having what they have apparently told the Muggle police was a 'twelve decibel loud hissy fit’...A HISSY FIT?! So I had to close the floo naturally, couldn't have you forcing your way through my fireplace screaming at me whilst the Muggles - both police and fire-put-outers were there, could I?

 

**Seamus**

_ 12:56 -  _ So, good to know, blowing up cookers is considered 'concerning’ and blowing up smoke detectors is considered 'illegal’ and I may have now been issued some kind of ‘warning’ from the Muggle police and had a bloody lecture and a half from the fire ones. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 12:57 -  _ And now it's 1pm and I have no food because it all exploded and now I need food so please bring me some, this has all been incredibly traumatic

 

**Seamus**

_ 12:59  _ \- Wait, you love me? 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:01 -  _ Ha… how about those fire put-outers, huh? Damn them and their silly muggle rules…

 

**Dean**

_ 1:01 _ \- I am glad you are okay, wanker. You had Harry and I scared shiteless. -,-

 

**Dean**

_ 1:02 -  _ We should probably just bring a pizza, right? 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:02 -  _ Yes

**Dean**

_ 1:03 -  _ Let's do that. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:05 -  _ Dean? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:05 -  _ Did...did you mean it? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:06 -  _ And yes, please bring pizza

 

**Dean**

_ 1:07 -  _ Of course I meant it. Muggles have silly laws. They just don't know you and your special abilities. :P

 

**Dean**

_ 1:08 -  _ Picking the pizza up now. 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:08 -  _ Let me know when you are ready to go, okay? 

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:12 -  _ I'm not asking if you meant what you said about Muggle laws and you damn well know it. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:12 -  _ I'm not going anywhere until you tell me if you meant it. 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:13 - *Sigh*  _ Meant  **what** exactly… 

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:15 -  _ If you say it again, I'll say it back...

 

**Dean**

_ 1:15 -  _ Wait. 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:16 - Really…? _

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:20 -  _ I nearly died today, or so I was told, personally I believe that was a ridiculous exaggeration, but regardless, as I was standing here firing spell after spell at the fire, whilst entirely calm the whole time of course, I realised something...

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:20 - _ All I wanted to see...was you. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:21 -  _ So yes, really. 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:22 - _ Damn it, Finnegan. 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:22 -  _ I’m supposed to be the sap.

 

**Dean**

_ 1:23 -  _ But it’s true… I love you… 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:24 -  _ I always have…

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:30 -  _ ...and I always will

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:30 -  _ I love you, too

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:31 -  _ Can you come here now, please?

 

**Dean**

_ 1:31 -  _ Of course. I am guessing your floo is open now? 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:32 -  _ Heading over now.

 

**Dean**

_ 1:32 -  _ I can't wait to see you… 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:33 -  _ I love you, Shae.

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:34 -  _ Good, can't wait. 

 

**Seamus**

_ 1:34 -  _ I love you too, Dean.

 

* * *

 

**Dean**

_ 1:40 -  _ You don't have to worry about me coming alone. I have someone. 

 

**Ginny**

_ 1:43 -  _ No fucking way. Who? 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:44 -  _ Seamus… 

 

**Ginny**

_ 1:45 -  _ Best friends don't count! You know that. 

 

**Dean**

_ 1:46 -  _ What if he was coming as my boyfriend? 

 

**Ginny**

_ 1:47 - No.  _

 

**Ginny**

_ 1:47 -  _ Fucking. 

 

**Ginny**

_ 1:48 -  _ Way!

 

**Dean**

_ 1:49 -  _ Way. 

 

**Blaise**

_ 1:50 -  _ Called it. ;) 


End file.
